End
by NotPaul
Summary: " There will be an end, he said, but Herobrine does not believe it. There was never an end for what his brother created, of course. What was he thinking? Notch will not end whatever he has created, no. He loves everyone, then why would he create an end?"
1. Prologue

_**End**_

**Prologue**

* * *

Time.

Time is always ignored when one seemed to gain pleasure from everything around him.

Time matters little as people dances, forgetting that the clock is ticking, blinded by the party, the happiness, the music.

Time seems to be something that passed for no greater purpose. Time is tend forgotten and less appreciated by many.

And Herobrine regrets it.

He started to realize it when he curled down on the pavement, coughing and retching as he felt himself being ripped open by something unseen. It was like everything has stopped, and every light vanish. The Nether is no longer burning fierce with orange flames. It is now a cold, godforsaken hell, crumbling to ashes and dirt. Crumbling into nothing.

In a book of Prophecies, Notch did say that the Overworld will not last forever. There will be the day where everything will be enveloped in eternal darkness. There will be time the sun, the moon, the stars... Everything will disappear, and the The Overworld will follow. For it is something he created, it shall never be there forever, as much as he was concerned. There will be an end, he said, but Herobrine does not believe it. There was never an end for what his brother created, of course. What was he thinking? Notch will not end whatever he has created, no. He loves everyone, then why would he create an end?

The powerful being slowly stood up as snowflakes landed on his face, melting on the surface of his skin upon contact. Clutching the tattered leather around his shoulders to cover what was left of him, he wiped the forming droplets on his face and exhaled deeply through his nostrils, breathing out a thin layer of vapor as he does so. It has been eighteen hours, twenty-three minutes, and thirty-one seconds after the end started, and he felt even more exhausted and cold than ever. Momentarily, he felt a chill running down his spine, and Herobrine shivered from the extreme weather. Such weather like this has never occurred in the Overworld before.

And it shall never occur again.

"Herobrine,"

The Nether King slowly turned to look at one of his companion. Well, he was not certainly a companion of his. He was just a lowly miner. A person he would always wish to kill.

Now it does not matter anymore.

Now that the end is nigh, everyone is equal.

"Here," Steve said as he offered the being a leather tunic and leather boots. Herobrine eyed them for some seconds before nodding in gratitude and accepted them, wearing them to keep himself warm. Steve has his leather helmet and his own tunic and boots on, and he sat down beside Herobrine, breathing on his exposed hands to keep them from freezing off. Herobrine sighed as he felt less cold from before, and slowly slid down and leans on the stone block behind him, looking at the darkness looming above them. There are no stars, no moon, and no sun. It was just complete darkness. Blank white eyes dimmed slightly at the loss. He used to be fond of darkness. Seemed like he is no longer interested in it.

Steve also lay down beside him, closing his eyes and lolled his head back against the thick snow. Herobrine turned his gaze to the human. He seemed tense, and frightened. Despite his regular breaths, he was shutting his eyes a bit too hard, and he whimpered once in a while. Perhaps it is from the cold, but he does not really believe it.

_"Steve,"_ Herobrine called out, sitting as he does and his doppelganger's amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Yes?"

"_What do you think will happen after all of this?" _He murmured, turning his gaze at the dark silhouette of the mountains ahead of him._  
_

"What do you think?" Steve mumbles. "Everything ends."

_"Is it what you wish for? An end to everything?"_

"Goodness me, of course no," The miner sat up as well. "I... I just could not really believe I would live to see the world ends."

_"I did not believe it would happen. At the very least, I wish I could stop believing that an end will happen."_

"...Notch told you, right?" Steve sighed, propping himself up with one elbow, also looking at the darkness in front of him. The snow is about a block tall now, and it is not very comfortable to lie down in the open in this condition, with the cold and all.

Herobrine bit his lower lip. Although he wanted to, he has no ability to muster his power to call out for the God. Of course, he does not want to only save himself, but his new companions, and those who still survived. They had lost so much already; it is just not fair for anyone. The terrible pain he felt earlier must be his powers ripped away from him. He is now a mortal, a human; a _half-ill_ human. He felt very weak, and he felt hopeless.

Perhaps everyone also felt the same way.

"...What now?"

Steve's raspy voice made the former Nether King turn at him, with a face of a hopeless man. Steve looked back at those eyes. They are the same now. Cold, hungry, hopeless, and human. They shared a look of sadness and pain, before Herobrine looked away, and breathed out, before getting up.

_"We try and live,"_ He assured, in his usually authoritative tone. "_We will get the hell out of this. There is no way Notch will create an end. I will try and reason with him before we all perish. After all, he is still my brother. What kind of brother will abandon his own family and creations?"_

"...I see." Steve sighed, resting his head back to the snow. "...Where is that creeper?"

Herobrine turned to his side to see the creeper Steve mentioned, lying on its side and huddling close to a sleeping villager. It seemed awake, but made no sound and tried its best to stay as warm as possible, since it can no longer explode. The villager made some move to pull the leather closer and also warm himself. The sight made him sick of everything that has happened. Sick of this world.

_"He's with that villager."_ He turned at the former miner._ "...We should rest as well, Steve."_

"...I can't sleep," Steve muttered. "...Look, I'll just lie down and rest the best I can, okay?"

The former King did not answer. Instead, he eyed of what was left in Minecraft, a question linger in his head.

Where is their God now...?

* * *

**Another idea of a story I am working on! **

**No, it does not concern any religion. It is just from an idea formed suddenly in my mind about Minecraft ending. **

**I am not sure if I will update this a lot, mainly because 'Herobrine' is a hit and I'm just not really sure about this one. **

**So what happened? Why is Herobrine so troubled and compassionate, instead of being all bloodthirsty? Why is Notch doing this? **

**But if you like it, let me know in the reviews, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: 00:00:00

_**End **_

**00:00:00**

* * *

**18 hours, 23 minutes, and 31 seconds ago...**

Herobine was in nothing but pain.

The being's roar shook the entire throne room as he lie on his side, screaming out from the sudden pain that surges through his body, pulsing every second and robbed him off his ability to breathe normally. He was curling in a tight ball, before jerking and screeching at the top of his lungs, hands clenching together and pressed against his chest in a feeble attempt to lessen the growing pain.

He doesn't know what happened; he didn't even anticipate it. The day was normal and everything was fine. As per usual, he was back from scaring the players out in the Overworld servers, and he was pretty satisfied from the amount of people he managed to scare from the day. Another minute later he was resting comfortably on his Netherbrick throne, and ordered a glass of specially brewed wine from some Endermen. Another minute later he was spacing out, thinking about if he should come and bully the miner once in a while...

And the pain came.

It was nothing at first. Only some aches that starts from his chest. He did notice, and he frowned, because he never felt pain coming from his body. That is why he ordered a glass of water and kept on working on his thoughts. The pain increased, nevertheless, and it started to bother him. Getting down from the throne, he decided to walk around, because usually walking around will decrease the pain. Sometimes he rubbed on his chest and cold sweat started forming on his face, which he would wipe away with his shirt. Is something wrong with him? He never felt something like this before, and it bothered him more than anything at the moment.

About seven minutes later, the first pang of pain brought him to his knees. Another one came, and he still managed to call out for someone.

By the third time, he wailed as he lie down on his back.

He cannot think clearly. Definitely the pain has clouded his mind over, and his breaths came in ragged, short ones. He coughed once or twice before his body curled once more, and Herobrine is feeling sick already. He felt like everything messed up; stomach flipping and his head pounded and a searing pain from his chest. He can barely have any control of his limbs as they went slack, then curled or jerk again as another wave of pain hits him. He felt miserable, he felt nothing but pain.

In his bleary vision, he could see some creepers and endermen and zombies appearing. They seemed frightened, and confused, surprisingly the same with him. The endermen began to speak to each other before some teleported away, and one stayed to watch over their Master. He could feel him touching his forehead and shoulder. Usually Herobrine will punish whoever lowly mob touches him, but at this time, while the King screamed again in agony from the surging pain, he cared less of those trivial matters. The being jerked its hand away from the shaking body as Herobrine tried his best to gulp precious air and breathe normally.

Unfortunately, it is not the end of his problems.

When the final surge of pain hit him, he trashed around, clawing at his chest and howled like never before. He felt a burning sensation on his torso, which spread to the rest of his body, and his body jerked at the stress and shock. He was not sure how long he lie down there, screaming and kicking and screaming even more; his mind went entirely blank and haywire. Nobody seemed to have the guts to hold him still at this point. There was a loud noise of something tearing from inside of him, and after that, he knows nothing but a loud ringing noise.

When he managed to regain his consciousness, everything was still. He was breathing heavily as he lay on his back, his shirt and face wet with sweat and tears and saliva, and his sight is unfocused and dull. Everything seemed so dark, and he felt nothing but cold.

Some mobs seemed to frantically look around as two Endermen nodded in the corner of his vision. As he closed his eyes, he could hear a block being placed, and strong arms pulled him to a sitting position, helping him lean on a block, and the smooth surface of a fabric on his face. 'The Endermen are trying their best to clean him up' is the best thought he could muster at this point. He made no move to stop them, although it's humiliating. There is no time to feel humiliated, and it felt good, too.

He managed to crack his eyes open for a while. Everything is spinning, but he knew something is wrong. The place is not lit. It was dark to the core, and that is very strange. Nether is constantly burning... then, why is it dark? Either he went partly blind, or something is going very, very wrong.

He couldn't think anymore after all he had went through. Somehow he fell asleep as the Endermen tried to talk to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, there is a different sight in Overworld.

Steve could not really believe what he just saw. Some time before, the sun was acting very strange this morning as he harvested his wheat farm. It was glowing fierce red, and it seemed bigger than it usually is. Steve never have thought he would see something like this. For a few minutes back there, he stood, his stone hoe forgotten on the grass, as he tried to look at the strange sun, while also using his arm to shield himself from the strong light, as it pulsates and growing bigger in size.

It happened so quickly afterwards.

The sun suddenly got very small in size, and it erupted into a strong, blinding light. Steve quickly closed his eyes and shielded himself as strong gust shot past him some seconds after it happened, which gets colder and colder as it blowed across the plains.

When he opened his eyes, the sight greeting him is darkness. Nothing but darkness everywhere. He looked up and stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened in nothing but shock. His mind couldn't register what had happened. He just stood there, frozen, shaken, unable to say anything.

The sun is no more.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter of this new story! **

_**WARNING: This story has no connection with 'Herobrine', although it uses similar settings. **_

**Thank you for reading. **

_**Answers: **_

_**BlackDragon41: (You're my most faithful reviewer tbh. I never reviewed your stories this much I feel bad about it, but thank you so much TwT) Yes, the world is ending 8D, obviously from the title and the things going on. The story will only cover 24 hours full (of Minecraft time), and they will survive in an apocalyptic scene for that long only (because they have no nuclear power whatsoever and they can't stand a chance being there more than a day. You'll see what will happen soon. Thank you anyway! **_

_**Utopianking: I'm... not sure if that's a compliment, but if it is, thank you very much for enjoying the story 8D. **_

_**Thanks for reading!** _


	3. Chapter 2: 00:15:35

_**End**_

_**00:15:35**_

* * *

**15 minutes and 35 seconds after the sun was put out...**

The mobs are panicking.

Zombies and creepers were running around in different ways in the pitch dark. Skeletons, which are the usually calm one, even started to look around in frustration, awaiting orders from their Master, which never came. The Nether is no longer burning. Pigmen started to grunt and moan, bewildered as lava pools slowly cool into cobblestones, and netherracks dimmed into a cold, grey block, and no matter how the Endermen and zombies tried to light them up with flint and steel, they never light up anymore.

And they knew why.

In one of the cold chambers, some Endermen are tending to their Master. To their horror, their King has fallen ill very suddenly, and no matter how much they tried, he would not wake up. Herobrine was trembling, and his breaths came out raspy and short. The Endermen started to fidget, muttering to their brothers in their low, murky chirps.

Herobrine, their King, is the light of all Minecraft. He is why the sun shone. He is why the Nether burn and why light still exist in Minecraft. He is the fire, he is the warmth; he is the manifestation of light itself. Notch created him as one of those who has Minecraft in his hands.

Now, the light is no more.

As his most loyal subordinates, they are very concerned with the well-being of their Master. If something happened to him, not only he is in danger, but Minecraft is also in danger.

_He still has not regained his consciousness, brother_. An Endermen turned at one of its kind nearby, speaking in his native tongue. _I am afraid we have to call out to His Almighty._

_We have, believe me. _The other answered._ He still has not answered us. _

_What has our Master done to His Almighty...? Has he finally tested the temper of our creator? _

_No. It has something to do with the prophecy._

The Endermen turned at one of the oldest in the room in silence. As seconds pass, more worried mutterings increase in sound, before one of the shadow mobs asked the elder one. _What prophecy, brother?_

_The prophecy of the end, I afraid. the time where we all will return to where we come from; the darkness. _

At these words, the Endermen began to tremble, and they let out their agitated noise. The static noise was lower, darker, and full of pain, as if it is a way to express their distress and sadness. Some teleported out upon the news to spread the news, some just stood still, and some started to utter the strange noise along with their brothers.

The end is nigh.

* * *

"What's going on?!"

"The sun is no longer there!"

"Notch, help us!"

"We're doomed!"

Steve frantically looked around as the villagers around him ran around in circles. Some even decided to lock themselves in their small homes and blocked the door with dirt blocks. Another just ran around in circles. Some even mounted on their iron golems and ran away until they disappeared from view.

It was complete chaos.

Steve squinted, trying to look around in the pitch blackness. He could barely discern anything, but he could make up some things. He frowned. How come light and fire don't work anymore? Evrything is just put out when the sun died.

Which is not good, no matter how hard he tried to stay positive. Panic starts to build inside of him, but he swallowed it up to keep himself as calm as possible.

'_Alright, think, Steve. Think,'_ He muttered. What could possibly allow this to happen? Why is this happening?

_'It must be Herobrine,'_ He deduced, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. _'That monster could have done something to the sun. He must have did something to the Almighty Notch, or he has created infinite blackness in our land. Of course, of all things, he is the one deemed responsible for the mayhem!'_

_'I must find him,'_ Steve thought. _'I have to find him and put an end to this!'_

* * *

Herobrine brought himself up his bed with a hand, breathing slowly and wiping sweat off his forehead. He is far from feeling well, and the Endermen has hastily told him to lie back down. Although his sight is blurry, he knows Nether is not a dark place.

He remembered now. The pain, the Nether going dark, the End... Everything is going on as foretold. If he is not wrong in remembering the Book of Prophecies, the darkness will follow, eventually, swallowing everything in its path and bring all the worlds: the Overworld, the Nether, and even the End, to an end.

There will be nothing afterwards.

_"I am alright..."_ He muttered. Of course he is not alright. He felt worse when he sat, and he felt like he was about to throw up any second from the nausea. Nonetheless, he edged from the bed and tried to stand up, before an Endermen chirped at him to stay put, which was rudely pushed away.

_"I said; I am alright."_ He said, this time clearer. _"There is nothing wrong with me. The situation is more dire than myself. Based on my memory-" _

'Everything will end, Your Majesty,' An Enderman spoke. 'We know.'

Herobrine stopped at this, pausing for a while. If they know it is the end, then they know why the sun is put out. Then they know what will happen. He pondered for a while. By now, they should also know his inability to use his powers. They know that he is harmless, and he certainly cannot muster enough strength to rule over them like he usually would. If this happened, then...

_No, Your Highness. We will certainly not disobey you,_ One inquired.

_Yes, Your Highness. We will serve you to the end. That is our oath,_

_Our oath._

_Yes, our oath._

Herobrine stared at his subordinates. He knew why they seek for him the first time Notch created him. It is because he is their solace. He is the one that can provide them an everlasting dry shelter. He is the one that let them roam the Overworld. He is the one who asked permission from the Dragon to use them as his personal servants as well. He is their salvation, their freedom, no matter how harsh he would treat them once in a while.

For once, he actually commend their loyalty.

_"...I have a thought." _

_Pray tell us, Your Highness. _

_"I am the one and only that can call out for my brother, aside that human, our enemy,"_ He rasped, a hand on the dresser still propping himself up. _"Maybe I can bring myself up to that mountaintop whence I was born. That is the place where I learn to speak with my Almighty Brother without the use of my powers." _

_"I will climb on it and speak to him to cancel the end. I will try and reason with him. He would listen."_

Before he can take another step, an Enderman grabbed him by the shoulder.

_Master, he spoke,_ concerned. _We cannot leave you in this condition. We certainly cannot let you leave like this._

_"I will be fine on my own."_ He retorted, trying to slap the hand away, which still held him in place.

_Master, please listen to what your servant has to say._ The Enderman pleaded. _At the very least, there are a lot of our brothers and your troops in this place. Take a part out of each of us to accompany you, while the rest wait here for you. Is it not safer and wiser that way? Please, as the one who spoke between my brothers, heed my suggestion, Your Highness._

_"For the last time, I-!"_ Herobrine's furious protest at once halted as a cough shook hsi entire being, and he leaned at his bed's headboard, coughing as the same Endermen gently patted his back, worried. Ah, so he is actually right. Herobrine cannot keep the act up any longer. With the sun no more, he is as weak as normal humans, and perhaps weaker. He cannot act proud as a King now. He can no longer boast.

He truly need his people. They are his helping hand now.

_"...Get ten of every single mob. Get me ten of the bests, and those who are strong in long journeys. We are going for a long journey."_

_Yes, Your Highness. _

_"I will save you all, once more." He said. "I will stop the end."_

* * *

**Hahahahaha.**

**Yes, so Herobrine has his powers ripped out of him, and now he is somewhat ill and weak. **

**You all know who he needs now that he is powerless aside his loyal, loving subordinates, right? **

_**Answers: **_

_**Colonel-IrritumStudios : Thank you so much. **_

_**StealthPhoenixia : Oh, thank you! -nom- **_

**_BlackDragon41: ...You truly stalk most of my stories here... (no offense) But yes, this fic is going to be very sad (I suppose...?). And don't worry. I really like tragedy as well, and angst, and stories that will yank my feelings out and shred them to pieces, then stomp on it's remains without mercy. And yes, I am actually a happy fellow, despite my usually serious style of typing. i can write comedy too, but right now I don't have any idea what kind of comedy in Minecraft, so I haven't wrote any. And well, although I will, eventually, make the span of this story as 24 hours, I can make this story pretty long. But I don't think it will be too short or too long as well. But we'll see about that._ **

**Once again, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. If there is something wrong feel free to tell me. **

**Have fun reading! **


	4. Chapter 3: 01:27:45

**End**

_**01:27:45**_

* * *

Notch is the Creator of Minecraft.

He is the Almighty God, and all Minecraftians bow down upon his presence, his will, his orders, and swore that they shall, forever, dedicated themselves as followers.

However, Herobrine knows the Almighty is not the heart of Minecraft.

Because he is.

Herobrine is a materialization of fire, created by Notch himself to rule aside him. Although every being would call him as a 'monster' and a bloodthirsty demon, it's not really like that, at least not for him.

Herobrine is just a materialization. His heart may be the sun, his body might be the burning fire, his tongue might be sparks of fire and his eyes might be the light of world itself, but he is unable to feel emotions. He cannot understand humans. He cannot know what is the feeling of happiness, of sadness, of exhaustion, of loss. He is fire; fire has no emotions.

He does not understand humans.

Anyway, humans does not work as anything special. All they do is to praise Notch, and praise Notch they do. They also praise him, of course, with their fear. Fear tastes wonderful, and so is blood. What is wrong with that? Why are they angry at him for taking human lives away? Why are they mourning over their loss? He never mourned for his dead mobs. Ancient gods kill people for blood, and blood is for payment, and payments makes gods happy as well.

What are they complaining about?

The gods did what they do.

They need payment.

What is wrong with a little bloodshed?

What's wrong with feeding the fire blood for a little?

Surely, humans are strange.

* * *

_**1 hour, 27 minutes, and 45 seconds after the sun is put out...  
**_

Steve breathed out as he reached the open plains. The winds grew colder as minutes pass, and he is now feeling chills down his body. Gripping his prized diamond sword in his palm, the miner swallowed all the hatred and anger inside of him, at least so he does not look like a raging fool, like what Herobrine used to call him when they are having a battle.

"HEROBRINE!" He hollered, stabbing the ground with the diamond sword as he does. His voice echoed in the darkness. Hearing no reply, the human gritting his teeth and inhaled.

"Herobrine!" He called again, this time lower, with his fear and anger eating him inside out. "I just need to talk! If you want to fight, then come and fight me! But for Nether's sake, explain what yourself! What have you done?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Crops will die, people will suffer! I know this is one of your petty jokes, but this is too far!" Steve was not sure if he was reasoning or ranting. The 'demon' would not listen anyway, but at least he tried. Still hearing no reply, the miner started to tense. Usually, Herobrine would ambush him from the shadows, laughing at his 'idiocy' and his 'lack to fight like a warrior'. The thought angered him even more, and he grabbed his diamond sword and swung it to the darkness in front of him.

"LOOK HERE!" He roared, particularly at no-one, but directed clearly at his doppelganger. "Lives are at stake! If the sun is out for so long, we'll all die! You like to see us suffer, huh?! You want to see us beg and lick your heels?! Well, we are never going to bow down to you! We are not going to let you do this! You better come here like a man! You can slay me, you can torture me, burn me, anything! Just come here and stand here and answer my darn questions, will you?! Aren't you the fearful demigod, huh?! Why in all Aether and Nether would you hide yourself now?! Explain yourself, you bright eyed, monster frea-"

Steve stopped himself. Halfway through the rant, he was not aware of what he was thinking. And now he had gone too far and insulted Herobrine _that_ much. Once, he did call him a monster, and the demon is not amused by the nickname, and lashed out twice harsher than he usually does.

Great. _Well done_, Steve.

Steve shakily look around. Left leg bent, shoulders up, sword straight to the front and his eyes darted around, gulping. Surely, he didn't hear that, did he? If he did, he's really screwed.

No answers came, and his previous confusion and anger was replaced with even more fear and worry.

"...This is not funny, Herobrine. If you want us to fear you more, don't do something like this." The man pleaded, looking around for any signs, any reaction. "...Okay, okay! Almighty Nether Prince, the King of the world and the most powerful demigod ever, I am serious. Go on and kill me, but this is not funny. This is definitely not funny. I know you're hiding somewhere, now let's stop this game of 'Fear-me-more' and do what you like!"

Nothing answered him except the howls of now stronger, colder winds.

Steve lowered his sword. This is not funny. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he started to get anxious. Herobrine is not answering. Herobrine, his worst enemy, is not answering.

Has something happened to him?

"He must've done this. Surely... He must have..." Steve muttered to himself. A side of him started to slowly realize a possibility that 'He' might not have anything to do with all of this. Another side wanted to keep believing that it is his fault.

But what if it is not Herobrine's wrongdoing?

He has no more courage to think what is beyond that.

* * *

Herobrine swayed as he slowly advanced forward. His steps felt heavy as he walked, and he is somewhat grateful of an Enderman is beside him to support him. The air is getting colder and colder, and he shivered. The darkness is not helping at all. He squinted his eyes to get a better vision, but no matter how hard he tried, he still see pitch black darkness. He clicked his tongue and sighed. First his powers drained out, now his night vision also faded away. The Enderman beside him, sensing his Master's uneasiness, stopped midway and supported him as he slightly leaned on his long, black arm.

_Master, should we stop for a while? _

_"No. Keep going,"_ He breathed through his teeth. _"I can keep on going. I will be fine."_

The Endermen has no objection to that. They had left their family back at Nether. They are out here in the Overworld, with ten for every kinds of Mobs. Behind the marching Endermen are the Creepers, followed by the Pigmen and zombies. The Skeletons marched in the front on spiders, and Withers are on the side, accompanied by cave spiders. The Ghasts stayed back to guard the Nether, along with the children and the rest of the mobs, and the Blazes cannot leave into colder places.

They are really out of time, but it does not mean their Master should force himself to go.

_Master, you are unwell-_

_"I said I am fin-"_ Herobrine stopped as he went silent, staring blankly at the ground in front of him. The Enderman waited for a while, before he uneasily shook his spaced out Master. Herobrine blinked and looked at the Enderman, as if snapped out from a trance.

_...Master?_ It asked again, and Herobrine's expression changes into an expression of realization that he indeed, had just spaced out.

_"..It's nothing,"_ He muttered. _"While of course, my senses may have dropped significantly, but I can still have a good sense of instinct and hearing... But I swore I heard that human miner calling out for me,"_

_You mean the 'Human'?_

_"Correct."_ Herobrine answered quickly, his expression darkened. _"...and I believe he just said something that got on my nerves..." _

_Should we go to his location? We shall teleport you to make your journey easier. _

_"No. I do not think it is necessary. Doing that will result in longer trip, and also too much burden." _

_Affirmed. _

_"And I assume they will blame me for everything that happened. I am the 'Monster' after all. They will eventually blame me of all the bad things happening to them." _He chuckled darkly._ "Once, I heard a child blamed me for his broken clay mug..." _

The Enderman abruptly chirped as his Master once more tumbled forward, coughing and wheezing. Clearly, he is not as fine as he said he was. The Enderman knelt as he tried to ease Herobrine's terrible coughing, and then looked at the mobs behind him. Some creepers and his brothers are concerned for their Master, although it is mixed with the fear for staring at the end and sudden death straight in front of their faces. Some faces are of feigned worry. He could not bring himself to trust those pigmen and zombies.

No worries. If any of other mobs dared to touch His Majesty, his brothers and himself will show no mercy. It is not important by now. Their utmost concern is the safety and health of their King.

_He needs help._ One of his brothers walked forward from the formation. _We have no choice but to bring him to the humans. _

_Yeah. Now that he is no different than them, huh?_ A zombie muttered. _See, because uhhh... Humans. They can get sick. Master just got sick. Maybe he human?_

The other mobs looked at him, and the zombie tilted his head to a side. _Well uhh... because uhmm.. I just... random thought. Not sure why said that._

_"N-No... just keep on going..."_ Herobrine growled, pushing himself up.

_Agreed. Humans. Hate us._ A skeleton clunked. _Go to village for no good. Walking all the way is preferable._

Herobrine nodded anyway, his pride hurting. He has been nursed by his mobs. He felt useless and small, and it will be better if he died right then.

But he's not bringing this world to an end. No matter how he wanted everyone to go kill themselves already.

Because maybe, maybe now that he felt like he has nothing left but his pride, he felt afraid.

* * *

Steve has dragged his sword back to the village. He has been trying to call out for Herobrine for a long time, and he is now anxious from accumulating fear.

No answer.

No answer...

Nothing...

...is even more scarier than Herobrine's mightiest blows.

Steve gulped down. The stress was pinning down on him. It scared him more than anything. The darkness, the silence, the iciness... Everything. Even no mobs are howling and growling, and it made him even more frightened than never before. The first time he mined was when he was very young. Now he is in his half thirties, unmarried, and he never felt this kind of pressing, heavy fear in the mines, or even in the deepest place in the Nether. His face was tense from pure fear, and he could not take his eyes off the ground. He stood there, stopping in the middle of the way, and his sword slipped away from his grip.

How he loathed himself for not being able to comprehend anything. How he hated himself for not knowing anything. How he loathed himself for being so frightened. Well, not knowing anything does generate fear. Didn't the elders used to say something like that? His lack of knowledge of Herobrine's whereabouts and his condition made him scared. Darkness and all these happening around him made him scared.

Herobrine is right. He is a coward. He is such a fool.

He could not get his eyes off the ground. Now what...? Are they hopeless?

_'What should I do..?'_ He gulped. _'Oh Notch, what should I do...? I have no idea what is going on... I'm used to blame Herobrine for everything... But something is up... and it might not be one his doings. I'm scared. Please, please what should I do...?'_

He dragged himself down to the gravel road nearby, his diamond sword lying away from him. He sighed. He was hopeless beyond belief.

"Steve! Miner!"

Steve looked up at someone mentioning his name. Some villagers are packing up, and piling their chests on some iron golems, while some took their mules and get their kids on. A villager walked to him, scoffing.

"These stupid idiots are going to leave the village!" The villager harrumphed. "No matter what we say, they won't obey what you say. Said something about the End of times or something blasphemous."

Steve felt his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. It makes sense now. The sun put out, the intense darkness and cold, Herobrine's silence...

So that is what is going on right now...?

...The end of the world..?

"...told him that nothing is wrong, and that Herobrine might be behind all of these things. He won't believe it. Someone used to say an End will never happen and he mentioned this uh... Book of Prophecies and-"

"...No..." Steve shook his head. "No... NO! EVERYONE! PACK YOUR MULES! GET YOUR FOOD! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Miner-" The villager stared at him confusedly as Steve ran into the village, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

_"...Supposed to be far up to the East..."_ Herobrine murmured, the glow in his eyes flickering as another cough racked through his body. The Endermen are very concerned now, and the other mobs are getting restless. The lack of sun is now bothering them. No matter how the sun will hurt most of them, it still made them wary and alarmed at all cost when it is no longer there. It felt alien to them, and they don't like it.

_We shall move there right away._ An Enderman said, and everyone nodded in unison as Herobrine tried to stand up, again for the umpteenth time by that time, shakily and weakly, assisted by his Endermen.

"Sss..." A creeper hissed, squinting at something that looks odd from far away. Through the darkness, it can still see something that bothers it. Something far darker than the darkness around them is coming closer and closer. It hissed more, hoping it can attract the attention of the other mobs and its King.

_Say whuhhh?_ A zombie moaned. The creeper continued turned and jumped around, hissing and repeatedly pointing at the strange sighting with the gestures of his head.

_"Cease that noise at once,"_ Herobrine muttered._ "What on Minecraft are you fooling ab-"_

Herobrine's eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. For some seconds, he stared at the horizon, before turning at his mobs.

_"Move. Now,"_ He commanded. In confusion, the mobs stayed still looking back and forth at each other.

"I said: MOVE!" He barked, and a creeper hissed, commanding all of them to run forward. The Enderman apologized quickly before he hauled his Master onto his shoulder and ran, caring less if the formation broke immediately after. Cold air went pass them, and Herobrine tensed almost immediately.

"_Fools, what are you doing?! Teleport immediately!_" Herobrine yelled, looking back and forth. It is getting closer, and he clicked his tongue. It does not matter if it still is far away, but it is moving fast, and if they are not hurrying, at the end it will catch up to them. He growled. "_When I said now, I said-"_

_Your Highness, we have tried!_ An Enderman shouted from the front, a creeper tucked under his arm. _We cannot teleport! It is not working!_

_"You can't what?!"_ Herobrine snapped, bewildered.

_Your Highness, I am afraid we cannot-_

_"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"_ He hollered. _"I do not care anymore, JUST RUN!"_

With this, a loud noise of the winds rushed past them. As Herobrine turned to see what is behind him, he growled.

It is catching up fast. The Darkness has arrived, and it is after them.

This is no longer a game.

This is the race for survival.

* * *

**This is how things are going down into chaos in the matter of an hour. **

**And now that you all know that there are about 80 mobs following Herobrine and there are a village, guess what happened to them to only leave a creeper and a villager behind. **

**Because I am mean. **

**I am not sure if I made it suspense enough, but I wanted to catch up with this story for a while. Don't worry, I will still update Herobrine, but for the next two chapters, I will keep updating this story because the idea's really fresh in my mind and I can't wait to write how messed up apocalyptic scenes are. **

**So yeah, **

_**Answers:**_

_**BlackDragon41: First of all, thank you. And yes, this fic is about to hit any readers who loves Herobrine and Steve with a wave of feels. Now, first of all, yes. If it is not really clear just yet, Herobrine is fire, which is explained above. Now, when I said Herobrine's heart is the sun, his blablabla and bla, I mean it both literally and poetically. His heart is the sun. Now when the sun is put ut, no, he does not die, but it will make him violently ill and weak, because his power source has been cut off. Thus, with the absence of the sun, which is his power source, light vanished because Herobrine is the materialization of fire and light. And a reason he is stoppign end is not really for only his mobs. He is still a selfish and proud chap, he is. And his mobs are all loyal? Oh man, we'll see about that. And of course, Steve kind of understands it is the End after a villager told him about something in the prophecies. But before that, he started to doubt because if some crazy demon is after you and doesn't answer you when you called out for him, either he is really being a troll, or it means serious business. But anyway, thank you for your nice comments, and I will keep trying to make the story more intense. D**_

_**herobrineiscute : ...I.. I kind of not following...? I don't really understand what you are saying, but thanks for the comment ... she...? Huh...?  
**_

**So yeah, thank you for reading!**


End file.
